The process of removing material from land sites such as mines has been aided in recent years by the development of commercially available computer software for creating digital models of the geography or topography of a site. These computerized site models can be created from site data gathered by conventional surveying, aerial photography, or, more recently, kinematic GPS surveying techniques. Using the data gathered in the survey, for example point-by-point three-dimensional position coordinates, a digital database of site information is created which can be displayed in two or three dimensions using known computer graphics or design software.
Monitoring the excavation operations at a mining site is an important activity. Effective monitoring of the excavation operations will result in a more productive mine. Part of increasing the productivity of mining operations can be established by providing accurate displays visually indicating the activity that is occurring on the mine site. For example, currently the earthmoving machine may be shown on a display as it is operating on the mine site. The display may be located either on the machine, or at a central control facility. However, currently there is no method of displaying the relationship between the excavating machine and the truck being loaded during the mining operations. Displaying the relationship of the excavating machine and the loading truck is an important function that is needed by both an operator located on the excavating machine, and an operator or site manager located at the central control facility. An accurate display of the relationship of the truck and excavating machine in conjunction with a visual indication of the material type loaded in the truck would enable an operator or site manager to grasp a complete picture of the truck loading operation at a quick glance of the display. Providing productivity information, such as material type, in manner that may be rapidly understood, will increase the working efficiency of the land site by enabling accurate decisions to be made in a more rapid manner. Additionally, displaying the truck relative to the earth moving machine will enable a remote operator or site manager to quickly grasp the current status of a loading operation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one more of the problems as set forth above by determining and displaying the position of the truck being loaded by the earthmoving machine.